


Power of Persuasion

by GalaxyOverdose



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyOverdose/pseuds/GalaxyOverdose
Summary: Nothing had ever been this frustrating before. He cracked codes, broke through firewalls, and had escaped capture too many times to count.
 
He was God 707! Fearsome Luciel Choi!
 
But this, oh this was just headscratchingly complicated and he didn't know why.





	

Nothing had ever been this frustrating before. He cracked codes, broke through firewalls, and had escaped capture too many times to count.

 

He was God 707! Fearsome Luciel Choi!

 

But this, oh this was just headscratchingly complicated and he didn't know why. 

 

"Oh come on," he cooed. "Just say it. Da-da. Da-da."

 

The baby in the high chair reached for the cereal in his hands. It seemed that this method wouldn't work. She was becoming too smart for this.

 

"Luciel you just have to wait. It takes time!" You shouted from the kitchen. 

 

"Nonsense! I will convince this little devil to say it," he responded with a growl, making his daughter laugh and hide her face. "Besides, who could resist my charm?"

 

"I can."

 

"Mhmm sure you can. I seem to recall the CCTVs..."

 

Your head shot up. "We don't talk about those, Luc." 

 

He snorted and turned his attention back to their child. "Da-da. Da-da."

 

In response, the child blew a raspberry. 

 

"Oh yeah," you said after you finally managed to stop laughing. "That is definitely your child, babe."

 

\--

 

The RFA was still surprised that you and Luciel were not only married, but had a child as well. They claim they would have never imagined Luciel being the first to start a family (and you can see why) but they were happy nonetheless. 

 

Even though the constant spamming of baby pictures and videos annoyed them sometimes. Even if Jumin said that he preferred baby pictures to photos of Zen. 

 

_ 707: Why won't she say Da-da? It's not that hard.  _

 

_ Yoosung: I heard it takes time! If you try to force her to say it she probably won't want to.  _

 

_ Zen: Yeah no offense Luciel but there's no way your child wouldn't be as stubborn as you. You never listen to anyone, it's only fair that she won't listen to you. _

 

_ 707: Ya.  _

 

_ 707: Listen here folks!! She's gonna say it!  _

 

_ 707: Through my powers of persuasion.  _

 

_ 707: I shall win. _

 

_ 707: I NEVER LOSE. I AM GOD 707. _

 

_ Y/N: God 707 just spilled formula all over himself, just in case anyone wanted to know. _

 

_ Jaehee: ... _

 

_ Jaehee: My thoughts are with that poor child.  _

 

\--

 

Despite all of that, Luciel was a really good father. He was constantly monitoring her at night, buying the newest clothes and toys (even though you insisted that yes, a child could have too many cat stuffed animals) and he even bought the best furniture for her, making sure that it was put together safely and it wouldn't break apart or wobble.

 

He would sometimes sleep by their crib, watching to make sure she was OK. He wanted to be there if she had any nightmares. He wanted to be the one to sing her back to sleep in the rocking chair that they bought. He was so scared of being a bad parent, of screwing something up. 

 

But the way your child's eyes lit up when they saw their father was an indication that he had been nothing but perfect so far. 

 

\--

 

"I have to run out," you explained to him as you got dressed. He was still in bed, smiling as he watched you.

 

"Meaning I have solo baby time?"

 

You rolled your eyes. "Meaning you have solo baby time."

 

He got up and stretched before walking over to you. "I mean I'll totally miss you too," he said with a peck. "But now I get to prove that I'm the alpha parent."

 

"You put the diaper on backwards yesterday."

 

"Alpha. Parent."

 

You left an hour later with a promise that you'd be back soon, and he ran to the room before slowly opening the door and peaking his head it. 

 

She was asleep (thankfully, it had been a long night), and he was so happy. He never thought he would ever be able to feel this happy everyday. He sat next to the crib and began to play on his phone, chatting with some of the other members (and sending pictures of himself and the baby) until he heard a noise. 

 

She had woken up and was looking at him through the bars of her crib, kicking her feet.

 

"Well hello there angel," he whispered. He stood up and smiled as she ran her hands over her eyes. "It looks like you slept well, huh?"

 

He smiled and picked them up. "What are you thinking? Sesame Street and cereal?" 

 

She cooed and clapped her hands.

 

"See? We think alike."

 

The high chair was replaced by Luciel's lap. He sat on the couch with the baby against his chest, bouncing his legs up and down to the beat of Cookie Monsters singing. 

 

His angel was laughing all the while. 

 

"You like it, right?" He asked as he popped a Cheerio into their mouth. "I think Elmo is better, but your mom likes Cookie Monster. Maybe you're more like your mom than I thought..." He kissed the top of her head. 

 

His daughter turned around and lifted her hand to his mouth, trying to feed him a Cheerio. 

 

"Oh, for me? Why thank you."

 

He growled and nibbled on the tiny fingers before eating it. She laughed and pulled her hand away.

 

He hoped to hear that laugh everyday. 

 

"How generous of you, angel. We have to thank Big Bird for teaching you about sharing.

 

They both turned their attention back to the TV. 

 

Until. 

 

"Mm...da-dammmmm."

 

He froze. 

 

That...that...

 

"Da-da!"

 

He felt his eyes well up. 

 

"You...you did it...you said da-da."

 

Their attention was back on the TV and Luciel could hardly focus as his eyes started to water.

 

"Hang on...I heard it...just me oh my," he picked her up and lifted her up in the air. "You said it for me!"

 

Her eyes were still on the TV, her fingers in her mouth (apparently they were very tasty) but he just looked up at her as the tears fell behind his glasses. For the first time in a very long time, it felt...

 

Felt as if he was doing something _right_.

 

"Your mom's never going to believe this," he said with a chuckle. "But that's OK, just don't say ma-ma too soon. We'll call it even then."  


**Author's Note:**

> This physically hurt me to write.
> 
> Mah boy Luc.


End file.
